Wintry Breeze
by B.Kitsune
Summary: In the winter season, Christmas is the perfect moment to warm everyone's heart, sometimes to promote a sleeping desire.


**Single Chapter**

* * *

 _ **Beta** : I'mTheRealOdyssey5_

* * *

Most people would think that Bakugou Katsuki hated the festivities that December brings: the romantic air that emerged from the streets for the Christmas time, how the New Year brought a lot of noise, colors and decorations, the smiles that were usually so hypocritical or that he would probably get extremely annoyed with all the gift getting and parties. However, none of that really bothered him. When his classmates asked what he thought about the holidays, while they rested in the commons room of their dorm, his answer came as a shock to them.

"Why would it bother me?" Bakugou inquired with a raised eyebrow. "They sell coffee almost everywhere for the celebrations. What I hate is the cold."

"Doesn't it bother you to have to think about the gifts?" Kaminari asked while he sat next to him. Bakugou, however, just lifted his shoulders, disinterested.

"Don't compare me with you. I know the people I keep close." he responded.

"What about all the people that come to spend the holidays here?" Sato asked.

"It's like that every year," Bakugou answered, without anymore explanation.

"Wow. I thought you would be kind of a Christmas grinch," Sero stated, slowly getting away from the potential explosions that could come out of the boy in his hands from his statement.

"Why are you asking me anyway?" Bakugou asked, annoyed as he returned to his seat after he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Well... since next week we will not see each other until next year, we thought we would go downtown to enjoy the day. Do you want to come?" Kirishima asked animatedly, thinking that maybe he could spend part of the holidays with one of his best buds. Bakugou observed him, annoyed. He wasn't usually a person who spent time with his classmates.

"Even Todoroki has decided to join us, it's a great achievement. It would be good if you came too," Kirishima added.

"Whatever..." Bakugou responded and without further ado, headed towards his bedroom. However, he listened to both Kaminari and Kirishima praise each other for the achievement of a positive response from him.

 _Assholes_ , he thought with a slight smile. So many things had happened in just one year. His biggest idol has fallen to start a new era of heroes, he had learned and changed many aspects about himself in his life. He was even impressed by the way his relationship with the person he had known forever, who he had deemed a pebble in his path was changing. Also, without waiting for it, he had found people who he could really consider good friends, and others who, although he didn't really speak to, considered them as potentially competent people.

 _It's good_ , he thought. Things would have been boring if they weren't there. However, there had been something that was nagging him in the recent months. Bakugou could deal with both opponents and allies, but it was very strange to deal with the emotion that had begun to emerge from the bottom of his heart and with the person he certainly least expected.

But his thoughts came to a stop when he saw the person responsible for his confusion coming down the stairs from the door to the second floor. He frowned at the bad luck he was having at the moment. Why would she even take the stairs when there was an elevator? He only took the stairs to avoid people. He'd always end up with one of the other guys in the elevator, like fucking Deku who tried to make conversation with him or Kaminari who was always doing or saying something stupid.

"Bakugou-chan, good evening," she quietly commented, stopping a step above him. "Why are you so upset?"

"Where did you come from? " Bakugou questioned, trying not to look more irritated than he already was. Tsuyu observed him, confused. They both knew the answer and she assumed that he was smart enough to know without having to say it out loud. She decided to say it anyway.

"I was in Midoriya-cha-"

"Why?" Bakugou asked, without allowing her to say the end of the name of the subject who at that moment he wanted to hit for no reason. He was more intrigued than he wanted to show, but his voice failed him and Tsuyu inclined the curious face by his behavior. Bakugou was simply embarrassed, averting his eyes, clearly distressed.

"I was asking for help on a personal issue. Why?" Tsuyu intoned.

"Nothing ...," Bakugou answered after a few seconds, shrugging to play it down and went up a step, to stay at a higher height and look at her directly.

"Just try not to let the teachers see you at this time of night, it's a boy's room after all," Bakugou warned her. Tsuyu, not long into realizing the implications of his comment, was very embarrassed.

"I was just talking to him."

"Uh huh..."

He ignored the call of his name once he got away from her, climbing with some haste to his room. Is he running away? Maybe, but for the moment he needed it.

 _Why did I want to know what she was doing?_ It was something that he really wanted to know. But his thoughts are chaos at that moment and he really does not know how he could even answer himself.

Bakugou didn't know if it was just the end of the year product, whether it's the influence of the damn Christmas, or maybe that girl was responsible for his confusion. For a while, everything that has to do with her changed, excited, and worried him, sometimes separately, sometimes all at the same time. It was an incessant whirlpool of emotions and part of it frightened him because he didn't know how to act against it. He saw very closely every aspect of her. Has her hair always been so long that she needs to caress it? Her eyes that he had previously found weird and interesting now seem captivating, curious, terrifyingly interesting, and her mouth for too many weeks had been calling him to commit a reckless act. Every day, it became more difficult to resist and accept the terrible responsibility that would definitely imply a kick to his face. And his thoughts just seem to worsen when sometimes she glances towards him and by mere chance he's also looking at her and she smiles warmly, being caught. What was wrong with him?

What was causing Tsuyu Asui to mess with his peace of mind?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Once tomorrow arrived and everybody had enjoyed a pleasant chat while having lunch together, they all dressed appropriately to head towards the streets of the center of the city. Katsuki had not slept very well and all he wanted was something hot to calm his tremors. He expected it to be the product of the cold and not because Tsuyu had been next to him since they left the buildings of the academy. Maybe, too close.

"Well, we're here!" Yaoyorozu said. Once the other caught up to her and Yaoyorozu and discovered what they were looking at, most were amazed and others were unable to enter.

"I don't know how skate on ice ..." Uraraka said after a few seconds.

"It's not very difficult, Uraraka-san. There are also objects that will help you keep your balance so you get used to it." affirmed Yaoyorozu helpfully. "Now, let's go!"

 **...**

"This is bullshit..."

Bakugou comments under his breath when he returns from his search for something hot. He had sent away his stupid companions when they skated past him, offering to help him skate. It is not that he doesn't know how to skate on ice, he has already done it with his friends from junior high school during the same dates years ago and he does quite well by nature. What he doesn't like is that the track is outdoors and has numbed him to the bone. He internally curses his teammates for choosing a hobby that has left everyone more happy, even Uraraka and Jirou, who were quite reluctant at the beginning, no longer need the penguin they claimed minutes ago to enter the ice. But his thoughts are stopped when he sees Tsuyu sitting on a bench, without skates and with a clear numbness in her body from the cold. He sees her tremble from his position and thinks that maybe he should see if she's okay. He tried to convince himself that it is because she is too affected by the winter cold and not because he want to take advantage of the circumstance to talk with her.

"Take," he comments as he brings hot chocolate to her and sits next to her. Tsuyu looks up and Bakugou can see that both her ears and nose are completely red from the cold. Something cute he supposes internally. "It looks like you'll freeze in that place."

"Oh, thanks," Tsuyu responded while taking a small sip of the drink, surprised that the taste is really sweet and not bitter as expected. She looks confused.

"They didn't have anything bitter, so I had to settle for buying a damn hot chocolate," Bakugou explained, annoyed. "I had searched all the sectors and nobody sold a damn coffee." Tsuyu laughs at his bad luck.

"I guess there's too much demand for hot chocolate. But it's good, thanks," Tsuyu said.

"Anyway...," He says, burying himself in his scarf, avoiding her gaze. They remain a few seconds in silence until Tsuyu brings her own glass that still seems to have too much of the sweet liquid, comes closer to him. Bakugou looked at her surprised, she is too close. There was hardly any space between their bodies.

"It's very cold. I'll use you for a moment," she said, leaning against him.

"What. When did I say you could do that?" Bakugou asked, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you just buy a cappuccino? I'm sure the corner store sold a pretty good one," she asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't like cappuccinos," he answered and again they remained in silence. Bakugou could feel his heart in his throat when he felt the tremors of the girl next to him. He looks up and sees that all his companions are enjoying the time on the ice and that they haven't looked away towards them. "Why aren't you with all of them?"

"I don't like ice, I don't know how to skate anyway," she comments, while rubbing her wool gloves with her nose, trying to get warm.

"Why didn't you tell them? I 'm sure that Yaoyorozu had changed her mind about going skating," Bakugou asked.

"Well, they're so happy now that I guess it's okay. Isn't it?" she questioned him while looking at him, really it was too close for him. "I mean, you shouldn't hold back your happiness just for one person, and I'm fine here." She yawned at the end, indicating that maybe the cold of that day was too much for her.

"I don't see you really happy, it seemed that at any moment you would fall asleep before arrived," Baugou noted.

"I was fine, but really now I am very happy, because Bakugou-chan is with me," Tsuyu responded with a smile. Too cute, too close. Getting the blush of his face to increase to a bright red. "Are you right?"

"I'm just cold," he whispered, trying to control himself. Part of him was grateful that it wasn't summer or he would have blown up the whole track. "I don't like ice either, that's why I'm here.

"It's okay. I suppose that the cold weather just makes people like us weaker..."

"I'm fine all year long!" Bakugou exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yes, but I was referring to our quirks..."

.

.

.

Bakugou didn't know how to react to this. Tsuyu settled her head on his shoulder while yawning again. He stays static.

"I'm very sleepy," she commented.

Bakugou just stared at the steam rising from the hot chocolate floats through the air and feels the weight of the girl fall before him. She had fallen asleep at his side, trusting, ignoring that her intentions are about to win her battle of resistance. Feel how her small body fits every so often looking for the perfect angle, and her lips are open, waiting ... inviting him blatantly.

 _Stupid and cute frog._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"That was definitely the best idea you've had, Momo!" Kaminari commented as he threw himself towards the armchairs, being followed by Mina and Kirishima, who crushed him when they sat down. All of them were too exhausted to move.

"I am very tired ...," Hagakure said, siting around the guys on the floor since there weren't enough seats. It gives them a much more intimate space, ideal for the occasion. Everyone agrees whole heartily with her.

"I didn't remember that skating was so exhausting ...," Iida said while trying to relax the muscles of his legs. "Try to stretch your legs correctly during the night or you will suffer cramps." Before they all give him the reason, they are silent when they see Bakugou and Tsuyu enter, who stop when they feel the eyes go towards them, confused.

"What?" inquired Bakugou, annoying. Some laugh while others look nervous. But, they are sure that no one has seen what was wrong with this moment. Tsuyu ignores them and tries to get something out of the snow that has accumulated in her boots.

"Get out of there," Midoriya says, alarmed. Bakugou, annoyed because his voice sounded like an order, ignores him in a fit of arrogance. Kaminari laughs harder. "Kacchan, I don't think you want ..."

"Who came up with the idea!?" Momo questions, embarrassed. They all look at Mineta, who misreads it in a very suspicious way.

"You're acting like assholes. Did the ice affect your brain?" Bakugou inquires, pissed, but before continuing the step, Tsuyu touches his shoulder and directs his eyes up. Mistletoe. Now I understand these son of a -

"No no no! I want to see that!" Kaminari says, while doing his best to place the camera on his cell phone. "You already know what you have to do Kacchan!"

"You already know what to do my ass!"

"Treat my pretty Tsuyu well, eh!" Mina comments as she approaches with the same emotion. Kirishima and Sero watch carefully while others are too nervous to allow such audacity. Bakugou tries to escape, and thus a struggle breaks out.

"Midoriya-san, do something!" Yaoyorozu asks, to which the boy doesn't really know what to do. He is too focused on looking at the ground because of the shame of the moment.

"Are they going to kiss or not? I want to go to sleep," Todoroki comments watching the show that has been created between the particularity of Sero and Kirishima in keeping Bakugou in the same place and the others are too interested in recording all the time.

"Todoroki-kun, it is not possible for you to allow a circus act as intimidating as a kiss that should be given between two people who love each other, this must be stopped before-,"

"Why? Tsuyu has already given it to him," Todoroki answers, just before turning to see the end, that Asui has taken the face of Bakugou and has given him a simple kiss on the lips while Sero's tape keeps him imprisoned. All who are gathered praise Tsuyu's audacity while others cover their modesty face for such audacity. Also, Bakugou stopped any movement or comment, being totally inert.

"I'm going to sleep."

It's the only thing the girl says after the show. The others are bothering Bakugou who is no longer able to react to any comment. Looking towards a nonexistent point.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She had gone to bed no more than four hours ago and was still unable to fall asleep. The fact of the matter was it was because of the memory of kissing the lips of the boy she has been interested in for a couple of months kept repeating itself in her mind. His lips are dry, warm and rough, with a spicy touch between the edges, she doesn't know anything else. She was not bold enough to use her tongue, much less when all of his friends were spectators of that moment. A slight blush climbs up her cheeks. But it gave her the best feeling that she could feel, the best Christmas gift that could even ask for. She felt happy that at least she had been able to take the step she wanted to take for a long time, but never had the courage to do. She will manage to act normal tomorrow when she has to see his face, which will surely be hard, because she doesn't really know what the true thoughts of the boy who had been giving her all the signals are.

Even Midoriya didn't know how his childhood friend was regarding love issues.

She just hopes that her feelings would not be destroyed so soon. That kiss had generated uncertainty in her heart. Maybe, just a little.

"There you are, stupid frog, open the damn door..." Tsuyu suddenly heard his voice from her balcony and got up nervously. When she opened the curtains, she saw Bakugou with the same red scarf he had worn all day and a slight blush on his cheeks, probably dealing with the cold. She opened her window quickly, it's already dawn and she was sure it was too cold outside for someone like him. He entered without bothering to be quiet. He knew that there was no one in the next room there so there was no need to keep quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuyu inquired, nervous. The imposing figure of Bakugou does not give good peace, much less since he was watching her.

"Why did you do that?" Bakugou demanded. Tsuyu didn't not know how to respond, the boy in front of her seemed hurt for some reason. So, she wanted to be honest, even if that meant exposing herself.

"Because I wanted to, for a long time," Tsuyu looked down, sorry. But the boy didn't seem to move a single muscle to his response. "I like you, Bakugou-chan ... I don't really know why, we don't even talk too much and you're a very conflicted person."

"Hey!"

"But ... You are determined, intelligent and unbridled when you want something," Tsuyu went on, no longer caring about protecting her heart. "You have a flame that doesn't seem to decay with anything that I admire,, and deep down you are a kind person ... Even with everything you say, I think you are someone who will be a good hero, Bakugou-chan, because you have enchanted my heart."

She ended by looking up, but the only thing she sees is the look of that subject too close to her face and his lips rest on hers. The taste that she had experienced a few hours ago had felt tame

for now it explodes into her mouth when his tongue enters her mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss. It was clumsy and quite painful when it hit her teeth, but then the moment became unique, special, sweet, intense all at the same time. She felt so many things and to feel the taste between his mouth that can only be carried away by this act was amazing. After a few seconds, he separated from her with a look full of fire that made her tremble, she didn't know at what moment they had fallen on their knees to the ground.

"Next time, I'll make sure I'm the one who wins you in all this and ask for it correctly. Do you understand?" Tsuyu laughed at his thought. But nodded, if that makes him happy. He approached again to give her a short kiss and headed towards the balcony, with a smile she had never seen before. Her heart beat excited until she saw him disappear as quickly as he had entered, like a midnight ghost.

"You're a thief, Katsuki. You were supposed to give me something for Christmas." she whispered in the icy winter wind, but both felt that they had gotten the best present that could ask for.

* * *

 _Thanks so much dear for help me, english isn't my native language, but i hope you like this fanfic._


End file.
